


Broken

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Maureen Cox (mentioned) - Freeform, this is why we love geo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: George and Ringo talk about Ringo's drinking problem
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, Maureen Cox/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Starrison Week





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Starrison Week! I got the inspiration from the song Yours, Mine, Hours by McCafferty or more specifically the lyric "he says 'Gina i'm broken like I was back in school, but the difference is older. And i'm in love with you." It's a really good song you should take a listen. But anyways onto the fic!

George sat at the kitchen table. The counter was visible from his position. So were the empty bottles; some upright, others toppled over, and all of them reeking of remorse and the tangy stench of beer. Ringo had been drinking again. He'd called George late last night completely out of it. He went on and on about how he and Maureen weren't doing well and how lonely he felt. That was when George picked him up and brought him over there for the night. Pattie was out of town and they could both use the company. 

George heard shuffling behind him. He looked to see a very hungover Ringo, hair messy and yesterday's clothes wrinkled. He didn't even nod hello, immediately going over to the fridge for some water. The silence was thicker than the alcohol that lined Ringo's breath.

"We have to talk about this."

"We don't." Ringo was quick to shut him down, taking small consistent sips of the glass in his hand. 

"Ritchie ya can't keep doing this."

"What does it matter to you, anyway? Huh? What I do in my own time is none of your business." George stood up.

"It's my business when you call me at two in the morning drunk outta yer mind." Ringo fell silent, eyes searching the floor for a comeback or even his memory of last night. "And Mo told me ye've been beatin' her up and- it's just gotta stop, Ritch. Look at yourself, this isn't like you." Ringo sat on the counter, bringing the glass to his lips once more. George sat next to him, leaving a little bit of space between the two. Ringo continued to stare at the ground, tears welling up in his bright blue eyes that had had a dullness to them lately. 

"I'm broken, George." George hated the way his voice cracked. 

"You aren't broken, Ritch. We can fix this, together, alright?" Ringo looked up at him, and the tear that slipped down his cheek faltered George's reassuring smile. "Ritchie.." He pulled him into a hug. Every time Ringo's back shook with a hard sob made George's heart hurt. "You're alright, it'll be okay," he shushed him. "We're gonna fix this, okay?" He felt Ringo nod into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
